


Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles: Soundtrack Side A

by Rafael



Series: Mass Effect: After Earth Chronicles [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally put together a soundtrack for my current fan fiction: Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles: Soundtrack Side A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mass Effect: After Earth Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789389) by [Rafael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafael/pseuds/Rafael). 



[Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles (c.1-c.2)](https://ralfast.wordpress.com/mass-effect-after-earth-chronicles/)

  1. Main Theme ([Revolution Wavelen Remix](https://youtu.be/pRRgae7JjXs))
  2. Always the Same/We Stayed Behind ([Leaving Earth-ME3 OST](https://youtu.be/KGHA9oO1Ybg))
  3. Galeena’s Lament ([Nothing’s Burning-Telepopmusik](https://youtu.be/m2_Q9fc4hjo))
  4. Welcome to Milgrom ([Information High- Sharon Apple](https://youtu.be/y0rxpQI0ZbY))
  5. Theo Takes Command ([Normandy Reborn-ME2 OST](https://youtu.be/aXCM0lZxh4U))
  6. To Preserve & Protect ([Rannoch-ME3 OST](https://youtu.be/zT52lAX0p0s))
  7. Rannoch Celebrates ([Free to Go- Alex Sayz Feat. Ali](https://youtu.be/PTkq2T2Yaqo))
  8. Dreaming of Better Days ([Don’t Carry it All- The Decembrist/Lindsey Stirling and Shaun Canon](https://youtu.be/6x6UxszIL0A))
  9. Hunting the Assassin ([A Cerberus Agent-ME3 OST](https://youtu.be/31L11T3rS0Q))
  10. She Dares to Love/Miranda is Free ([Break My Soul-Hybrid](https://youtu.be/xptIEkCHTZ4))
  11. A Talk with Patriarch ([Embracing the Afterlife Remix-Lo Fi Epic](https://youtu.be/wDeY3qVlTco))
  12. Assault on Avernus Station ([In League with Cerberus- Immediate Music](https://youtu.be/27yfoMBLmX4))
  13. You Can Not Kill an Idea [(Illusive Man Theme + Mission Ending ME2 OST](https://youtu.be/SCWND0OuCrk))
  14. Kill’em All/Torfan ([Short Change Hero- The Heavy](https://youtu.be/P1QUZzeZoPQ))




End file.
